food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grilled Cheese
Background An exceedingly unpredictable Food Soul who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and enjoys messing around with others. He is a self proclaimed 'master hacker' and can do an impressive amount of things on the computer. He rarely gets embarrassed about anything, but appears to have a serious side when he detects a threat. It's nearly impossible to make him go outside, so he's paler than a ghost and isn't fond of sunlight, but he doesn't have a difficult time talking to people both in real life and online. Skills Life Hack (Normal Skill) * Grilled Cheese breaks out his computer and begins hacking the enemy's code, dealing 80% of this Food Soul's attack stat as damage, as well as stunning the target enemy for 1.5 seconds. Code Crasher (Energy Skill) * Grilled Cheese goes into his serious mode and begins to manipulate everything around the enemy, lowering all enemies' defenses by 25% and preventing them from being healed for 3 seconds. Server Crasher (Combo/Linked Skill) * (When paired with ???) Grilled Cheese goes into his serious mode and begins to manipulate everything around the enemy, lowering all enemies' defenses by 35% and preventing them from being healed for 5 seconds. Dialogue Summoned: "Geh... Oh, wait, I've been summoned?! Hi hiiiii~! I'm Grilled Cheese! Show me to your nearest computer and I'll get to work! ...Wait, you're saying you won't?!" Login: '"Hey hey! You're back! Didja bring me anything to snack on?" '''Ice Arena: '"Keke, if you think this is cold, you should visit my room in the summer! It's like a walk-in fridge!" 'Skills: '"Well, lookie what we have here..." 'Level Up/Ascend: '"Kekeke! Watch out, baddies of the Internet! Ah- and real life, I guess." 'Fatigue: '"Maaaan... all this work is not ''what I'm used to..." '''Recovering: '"Ahh! Nothing like some chips and soda to lift up your spirit!" 'Attack/Formation: '"Kekeke! Let's get crackin'!" 'Lost/Knockout: '"Keep it... together...!" 'Notice: '"Hey hey, food's done! I might have set the stove on fire making it!" 'In Contact 1: '"Kekeke! I'm what they call a 'master hacker'! I can do anything on the computer!" 'In Contact 2: '"So I found this cool game the other day! You play as this elf, and you have to go around building towns so that your estranged elf dad can come home... Eh? You think it doesn't make sense? Ah, well, you'd have to play it. 'In Contact 3: '"I may not look it, but I really am serious about keeping you safe. If anything happens to you on my watch, I won't be able to forgive myself." 'Idle 1: '"Hey, Master Attendant?! If you're in the kitchen, could you grab me a soda?!" 'Idle 2: '"If I can just slip a bug into this part of the code, then our enemies should... Gwah! You're eavesdropping?! Forget what you heard!!" 'Pledge: '"When, inevitably, this world starts coming to a close... well, I'll find a place for you to stay. We'll keep living on together, just you and I! Kekekeke!" 'Intimacy 1: '''Master Attendaaaaaant~!! I'm about to do a raid on World of Fightforge! You wanna join?! I'll split the loot 50/50!" '''Intimacy 2: '"I know I'm keeping a lot of secrets from you, and I'm sorry. One day, I promise I'll tell you everything... but not today." 'Intimacy 3: '"Hey, are you cold? Here! Wear my jacket! ...Eh? You're surprised it smells nice?! What's that supposed to mean?!?" '''Bio Bio 1= Title Story 1 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 2= Title Story 2 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 3= Title Story 3 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 4= Title Story 4 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 5= Title Story 5 to be announced to be implemented |-|